The Original Five
by Cheersfan
Summary: When the evil Cyclomon starts corrupting good digimon with an evil virus, the digital world calls on five ordinary Japanese children to save it from the clutches of darkness.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. However, I do own all the humans in this story.**

Chapter One: "Just a Walk in the Park"

1 June 1989. Hikarigaoka Park, Hikarigaoka, Nerima, Tokyo, Japan.

Summer was approaching. The sun was shining brightly. The trees were blossoming and flowers were blooming. The grass was unusually green according to the frequent visitors of Hikarigaoka Park. The sounds of children at play and chirping birds filled the ears of anyone walking through the park. Hikarigaoka Park was a popular destination for almost anyone from foreign tourists to children. The tourists came to see all the birds that flocked to the park. On this late spring day, football was the popular activity. Children from all over the Hikarigaoka neighborhood came to play. The neighborhood boys were kicking the ball around as the girls looked on and gossiped about who liked who. The girls pointed and giggled at the boys, and the boys would blush and sometimes miss the ball.

The day was perfect for football. Football was the only thing eleven-year-old Arakaki Masaru cared about at that moment. He ran to the park dribbling a football between his feet. Masaru wore a red football jersey and black Adidas shorts. Another boy yelled for Masaru to pass the ball. Just as he was about to kick the ball, he heard a painstaking loud laugh. The football soared high through the air, a lot higher than he planned, and it landed in a bush.

"Whoa! What happened Arakaki?"

"Didn't you hear that laugh?" Masaru questioned.

"What are you talking about?" His friend asked and laughed. "Go get the ball!"

His friend shook his head and ran towards the rest of their friends, laughing. Masaru sighed, and lowered the goggles that were usually buried in his mess of brown hair over his eyes to protect them from the foliage. Before he got to the bush, Masaru felt a hand grab his shoulder. He raised his goggles and turned around to see an auburn-haired girl that he instantly recognized from his apartment complex as Suzuki Konami. A few steps behind her, he noticed, stood Konami's younger brother, Koenig Danny. Konami's face was twisted in anger.

"You almost nailed my brother in the head with that football!" she yelled in his face.

"Konami!" Danny moaned.

"Come on Konami," Masaru pleaded, "it was an accident. I didn't mean to—"

An ear-shrieking cry rang through the park, interrupting Masaru. The three children had to cover their ears from the cry because it was so unbearable. After a few seconds, it finally stopped. The three looked around the park, looking for the source of the horrible noise. While unable to find the source, they did notice that almost no one else noticed the scream. Or, no one else was bothered by it as no one else was stopped in their tracks. The park goers kept going as if nothing had happened. Only a boy with glasses and a gray backpack and a blond-haired boy near the Nogawa River were still as statues. They all noticed each other. The two boys made their way towards the threesome.

"What the hell was that?" Masaru exclaimed .

"Language!" Konami shrieked.

"Shut up," Danny muttered.

The boy with glasses timidly approached them. The boy was tall and appeared frail. His dark hair clashed with his unnaturally pale skin. He appeared as if he had just woken up from winter hibernation. The backpack was quite a load, and it seemed almost too heavy for him.

"Uh. D-did you h-hear that shriek, t-too?" the boy asked in almost an inaudible whisper.

The three others leaned in closer and in unison asked, "What?"

"Did you hear that-um-shriek, too?" he asked louder, but still very quiet.

"Yeah!" Danny said. "It was really horrible, wasn't it?!"

"You can say that again, little dude."

The blond boy approached the group. In contrast to the other boy, the blond had a dark tan, as if he lived outside. His hair was wet and clung to the boy's forehead. He had a towel wrapped around his shoulders.

"Name's Kai Oshiro," the blond said with a heavy American accent.

"Rahhh!"

A loud roar ripped through the park this time. Shivers went down the spine of all five children. The ground shook below them. Konami grabbed her younger brother and wrapped herself around him. The boy with glasses fell to all fours. Fear engulfed both Masaru's and Kai's faces.

"Holy shit" were the only words Masaru could say. It earned him a slap on his face from Konami.

"W-w-why d-does it seem that on-only w-we can hear these c-cries?" the boy with glasses managed to say as he stood up again. He blushed, obviously embarrassed. Masaru was not sure if it were the cries that caused this boy's speech problem or if it was normal for him.

"I don't know," Masaru said. "I don't know what would cause only us to hear it."

"It majorly doesn't make sense," Kai said.

"Are we going crazy or something?" Konami wondered aloud.

While the older children discussed this oddity, Danny wandered over to the nearby bushes. He pushed back the branches and crawled through the bushes. He found himself in a small clearing surrounded by close-growing trees and bushes. The clearing, which seemed a lot bigger on the inside than the outside, was not the surprise finding. What caught Danny's attention was a yellow Dragon Man standing in front of him. The Dragon Man had a long steel plated tail and spine. His head was protected by a bronze plate with a long horn jutting out above his one fiendish blue eye. The beast had huge muscles, even more so on his right arm. He reminded Danny of the Cyclops he learned about in school. The Dragon Man was bowing down before a shadowed figure Danny could not make out. The one thing extremely peculiar, if there is anything peculiar about a Dragon Man appearing in a city park, was that he, or rather it?, was fuzzy as if he was not really there.

The shadowed figure raised an arm. He was holding a gray furred creature that with its long ears resembled a rabbit. The rabbit was whimpering in pain and terror with tears rolling down its eyes. The Dragon Man let out another roar and a laser shot out of his mouth. As it rushed passed him, Danny felt immense heat. The laser slammed into the rabbit, who shrieked. The rabbit, Danny could not believe, disintegrated into fragments. Danny screamed. The two beasts did not hear him.

The four other children did not notice Danny's disappearance. However, they did hear the inhuman roar of the Dragon Man followed by the shriek of the Rabbit. They also heard Danny's scream, which was much more troublesome.

"Danny!" Konami cried rushing into the bushes.

The three boys followed Konami into the foliage. Konami shrieked at the sight of the Dragon Man. So did the boy with glasses. Konami cradled the unusually pale Danny, who looked like he was about to faint. None of the children could muster up any speech to say anything. The fear had paralyzed them.

A blinding bright light flashed before them, dividing into five rays. A single ray crashed into each of the four boys and the girl. The light materialized into a small, white, handheld device. Each device had three blue buttons situated around a blank screen. The children had never seen anything so futuristic. Everyone looked at their device for a moment, and then they were gone.

1 June 1989. Tropical Jungle, File Island, Digiworld

Masaru felt as if he had fallen million of kilometers; however, he lay on the ground unharmed. The first thing he noticed was the silence; unlike Hikarigaoka Park, wherever he "fell", it was quiet. He remembered the device that came out of thin air. He felt it clutched in his hand. Masaru opened his eyes. Tall, green-leafed trees towered all around him. For a brief moment, Masaru believed he was still at Hikarigaoka Park. The hopeful thought left him once he saw the small Reptilian creature sitting next to him. The creature did not have any hands or legs but only a mouth lined with sharp teeth. He had two long, ribbon like ears growing out of the creature's top.

"Yay! You're awake!" The creature bounced up and down. "Are you okay?"

Masaru gasped, "Y-you can talk!"

The Reptilian creature giggled, "Of course, silly. Most digimon can talk. Again, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess," Masaru said rubbing his head. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Well, I think, I'd be in a lot of pain if I fell from the sky!" The creature, a digimon, said matter-of-factly.

Masaru's head was swarming in questions and confusion. He felt like it was about to explode. He did not know what to ask or what to say.

"I fell from the sky? Really?" Masaru questioned.

The digimon just laughed. "Are you bad of hearing? I just told ya that! You nearly fell right on top of me!"

"Sorry," Masaru said. Dorothy Gale's line in the Wizard of Oz came to Masaru's mind, and he laughed. "Good thing you're not a wicked witch."

The digimon looked at him quizzically, not understanding Masaru's reference.

"Well, um, you said you were, uh, a digi-something?"

"I'm a digimon, short for Digital Monster," the digimon informed. "I'm Koromon, your digimon partner!"

"Arakaki Masaru."

The Reptilian digimon lifted one of his ribbon-like ears and Masaru shook it.

"Did you say partner?" Masaru asked Koromon.

Koromon nodded.

The leaves of a giant, pink flower shook. Koromon heard the ruffling of the vegetation before Masaru had acknowledged it. Masaru looked in the direction Koromon was facing. Koromon let out a tiny growl, like a guard dog protecting his family. A leg—a human leg, Masaru noticed—stepped out from behind the flower. A boy holding a small pink blob emerged from the foliage. Masaru recognized the boy from the park, and he remembered that he still did not know the kid's name.

"Thank god!" Masaru exclaimed. "Another human! I was worried I might be the only one here."

The boy, shocked to see another human too, nodded. "Me too," he said quietly.

The pink blob laughed. "Yuuki, you need to speak louder! I can barely hear what you are saying!"

"Sorry, Motimon," Yuuki said a little louder as he pushed up his slipping glasses.

"When I heard about humans, I'd never guess that they'd be this quiet!" Motimon exclaimed.

Koromon piped up, "Masaru isn't quiet Motimon! I think your human's defective!"

"Koromon!" Masaru scolded. "That's rude! You should apologize!"

Koromon muttered something under his breath along the lines of that he merely stated the truth. Masaru tried hard to not laugh as he somewhat agreed with Koromon. He noticed the boy was no longer stuttering.

"I'm sorry, man, for Koromon," Masaru apologized. "By the way, I'm Arakaki Masaru."

"Yamamotto Yuuki," the boy with glasses shook Masaru's hand.

Motimon jumped down from Yuuki's arms and waddled over to Koromon. The two digimon began to converse, somewhat quietly. Both giggled. Masaru, hearing Koromon mentioning his name, assumed that they were comparing partners.

"So, what do you think of this place?" Masaru asked.

"I am not really sure what to think," Yuuki said in his usual silent voice.

"Is this place for real? Or are we in some mass hallucination?"

"Oh. I am pretty certain that this place is for real. Studies have shown that mass hallucinations are extremely rare—if they do ever occur. Motimon explain a few things to me earlier. And from what I have seen and now know, this is a completely separate world from the one we are from, which I assure you, it is completely plausible. This one seemed to be formed from computers and their data. This world is somewhat of a copy of our own, but still different. When get back home, I am going to have to research this place more."

Masaru stared at Yuuki with his jaw dropped in amazement. "Wow. You're smart."

Yuuki blushed and muttered a thanks.

"Aaahhhhhhhhh!"

Masaru looked in the direction of the scream. He instantly recognized it as Konami's. Konami ran out from foliage and bumped right into Masaru causing both of them to fall to the ground with Konami on top of Masaru. Konami blushed and immediately got off of Masaru and muttered an apology. Konami's younger brother and the blond boy followed Konami, although they did not trip like Konami.

"Dat hurt, Konami," a small hamster looking creature in Konami's arms said.

"Sorry, Tokomon."

"What's the commotion?" Koromon wondered.

"A giant talking weed!" Danny exclaimed.

_Well, everything talks here_, Masaru thought.

"A Veggiemon, actually," said a small angelic digimon, Cupimon.

"The girl clumsily stepped on it," Kai said coldly.

Masaru and Konami both glared at Kai. Danny nodded in agreement.

"I think we lost it, though," a small flying seal with pink hair, a Pukamon, said.

A stench filled the air. It was by far the worst thing Masaru had ever smelled, even worse than his visit to his Grandma's farm in the manure territory. The five children and their digital partners all began to cough and gag. From the same path of Konami, Danny, and Kai, a yellow-green plant hopped out. The plant wore a red and blue leafed crown and a wicked smile, lined with sharp teeth.

"Ya stepped on my precious tail! It hurts quite a lot!" the Veggiemon yelled.

The Veggiemon extended his two vine-like arms, and he wrapped them around Konami's arms and waist. Konami was raised off the ground and squeezed by Veggiemon vines.

"Konami!" Masaru and Danny both screamed.

"Ya see how it feels girly!" Veggiemon laughed.

The small digimon pushed their partners back and created a line to protect them. They stood their ground ready to attack. Light shot out from each of the devices the child had received earlier, and each light engulfed the digimon.

"Koromon shinka… Agumon."

Stepping out of the light where Koromon once stood was a small, orange dinosaur with a big, flat nose. He stood about three feet tall. He had three sharp claws on both his hands and feet. A few jagged teeth could be seen in his mouth.

"Motimon shinka… Gotsumon."

When the light cleared, a small child built completely of gray stones stood in Motimon's place.

"Tokomon shinka… Patamon."  
Patamon was a bigger brown hamster with a cream-colored underbelly. She had two, relatively big, wings that acted as her ears.

"Cupimon shinka… Plotmon."

Emerging from the light that basked Cupimon stood a young pup with two floppy ears. Around his neck, he sported a gold ring with strange markings.

"Pukamon shinka… Gomamon."

Pukamon evolved into a bigger, white-furred seal with four paws. She had a few purple stripes and designs on her back and paws. She still had Pukamon's pink hair.

"Wow! They grew!" Masaru exclaimed.

"Scientifically speaking, I have never seen any creature evolve so expeditious," Yuuki stated.

Everyone, including Veggiemon and Konami, stared at Yuuki. Yuuki's face flushed a vibrant red. Gotsumon chuckled.

"What did he say?" Danny whispered to Plotmon.

Plotmon just shrugged his shoulders.

"Let Konami go!" Patamon shouted. "Air shot!"

Patamon inhaled, taking in as much air as she possibly could. As she exhaled, a huge bubble rushed out of her mouth and slammed into Veggiemon's arms. Veggiemon howled in pain and dropped Konami. Konami crawled over behind the Digimon front line. Masaru helped her up. Both blushed, again.

"That hurt, ya little bratty!" Veggiemon cringed. "Sharp Leek!"

Veggiemon grabbed one of his leaves from his crown and tossed it like a boomerang. The red and blue leaf spun like a handsaw and slashed Patamon, who fell to the ground when she was hit. Konami rushed to her and picked her up. She cradled Patamon like a baby.

"Thank you, Patamon," Konami cooed.

"I'd do anyding for you, Konami," Patamon squeaked.

"Let's get Veggiemon! All together, guys!" commanded Agumon. "Baby Flame!"

"Puppy howling!"

"Angry Rock!"

"Marching Fishes!"

Agumon breathed out a small ball of orange flames. Plotmon howled in the sky and clear energy in the form of a sound wave rushed out of his mouth. A giant, gray boulder rose out of Gotsumon's head and he sent it flying at Veggiemon. Out of nowhere, Gomamon was able to call upon hundreds of colored fishes. The four attacks collided with Veggiemon at about the same time. Veggiemon let out a whelp of pain and he blacked out.

"Let's get out of here," Masaru said. "Before he wakes up again."

No one argued with Masaru and they ran.

**Author's Note:  
I know there was not a lot of action in this chapter. It was pretty much an introduction to the characters. So please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
